The Sun that Guided
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: He is an Assassin, a feared Hitman of the darkened world, an Arcobaleno. He's meant to be alone well, not entirely but he did estranged himself from the rest of the world. Companionship and Symphaty should never be in his vocabulary, so pray tell why not only once did he reach out his hand and said, "Would you like to come with me?"
1. Chapter 1

**This is my experimental story attempt on a Parental!Reborn with Child!Tsuna and Child!Enma.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Summary:He is an Assassin, a feared Hitman of the darkened world, an Arcobaleno. He's meant to be alone well, not entirely but he did estranged himself from the rest of the world. Companionship and Symphaty should never be in his vocabulary, so pray tell why not only once did he reach out his hand and said, "Would you like to come with me?"**

**A/N: Please disregard the occurring grammatical errors and typos. Since I really don't have that much time, I've only managed to _correct some of them at the moment and there still are mistakes lurking._**** Getting someone to Beta for my stories is actually a nice idea but since my updates have rare occurrences, it's not actually an advisable one. I simply don't want to go popping out and asking for someone to correct my mistakes during really inconvenient moments. So there.**

**Title is subjected for a change and I'm all up for your suggestions!~**

* * *

**_~The Sun that Guided~_**

It was supposedly another normal day, well ordinary within his range of acknowledgement anyway. Since he's never unto what normal people do . He was a famed Hitman and his days primarily composed of completing what his clients asks him too.

He would kill, obviously. That's where his line of work applies.

He lived within the very codes of his own pride and honor; however he won't hesitate breaking them within justified reasons. There are certain things he won't hesitate to defy even if it meant not completing his given tasks, failing and creating one-less of a client.

There simply are things in life that even a skilled assassin as great as he would be willing to take a great risk on.

And he's on one of those given situation right at the very moment.

His current mission is to hunt down a certain 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' and bring him to his mysterious client. He can bring him alive but his target being dead is not a bad idea either, Reborn's intuition even suggests that his client actually prefers for the target, dead. According to the data given to him, Tsunayoshi Sawada is a great threat to his client and his clients family. Reborn is to dispose of the boy immediately as to not create further damage.

But it was never in his mission file that he is to kill a kid. Yes, Tsunayoshi Sawada is a mere seven-year old.

Somehow, he blamed himself for not studying his mission file far more than he should have. He never even questioned the lack of photograph and simply settled with his supposed target's site.

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a small kid with gravity defying brown locks, caramel brown eyes and a stature a lot smaller than kids around his age. He's currently wearing tattered clothes that were obviously too big for him. The boy's currently sporting bruises and fresh wounds, not to mention the many scars and scratches that found their way on his small body. His face is clean, too clean that a reddening shape of what obviously is an adult's hand had been visible and a small cut on his upper lip, with blood that already had dried up had been noticeable.

The Hitman can't help but study the young boy's features. The boy was obviously abused, if his countless wounds don't give it up then his eyes will. The child's pair of orbs was devoid of any emotion. There's no warmth, no love and never a hint of happiness, even sadness and fear were absent. Seems like both physical and emotional pain had been too much for him to take that the boy disregarded all of his emotions, maybe thinking that if he does, the pain will be much more bearable.

Reborn stared at the pair of caramel brown eyes who in return gazed back at him unfazed despite him leaking a very dangerous aura. The boy simply blinked and leaned against the wall and just continued staring. The Hitman can't help but have his lips curve up a little. The boy is interesting.

"Hey, mister"

Reborn can't help but stare at the child with more interest. It was a rarity that someone, especially one small child can still be brave enough to actually start a talk with the assassin, much more with a dangerous aura emitting. The man concluded that the small, fragile and weak looking boy that's right in front of him was no ordinary fellow.

"What?" The Hitman asked, hands can easily grab his gun and shoot. Despite that fact, he had his guard down. He can't sense any ill intention within the kid, actually he never did within the very moment he saw him sitting carelessly on the floor, his backside leaning against the wall. With his line of work, it was never the best advice to have your guard down even if within the mere presence of a child. Oftentimes, kids fall as a subject, a bait and if your to careless enough to fall for it, it would simply be your end.

He can't sense anything dangerous around the boy, though. Given, he can even see that his client is actually the criminal mastermind and the child had been the victim.

"Why haven't you taken your gun out yet and fire at me?" The boy asked with no emotion but the bit of his voice raising gave out the mere curiosity about why. The boy had been more confused with the trigger's haven't been pulled yet and not that he's being hunted. Actually, he seems not at all surprised that someone is about to kill him.

Reborn's eyes widened by a fraction. Did the boy knew what he was there for?

"Hey, how did you know?"

"The way your hand were in place,that's how father would be every time he threatens to shoot me. He never does anyway and just settles to inflicting pain in a different way.I'm pretty sure he's the one who contracted you to kill me, maybe he already got tired having his hands torturing me that he decided to finally end everything."

"Your father?"

"Hai, he hated me a lot, my mother does too. They said I'm just a pain and it would be better if I stay out of their way. See, they even made sure I can't go near them." The boy then moved a bit to his right, that's the moment where Reborn noticed chains connected from the lowest part of the wall and into the child's fragile and visibly aching feet. Giving out the obvious that the child is being shackled down against his own will, bounded with the chains and stopping him to his own freedom.

And seeing that, Reborn can't help himself but loath the boys so-called parents and with reasons he can't seem to explain yet, a sudden urge of over protectiveness towards the boy had surged out. He wanted to save the boy and be a so-called protector. It's actually quite ironic considering his chosen job, but hey... no matter which side you look at, he's still very much human. Thank You, very much.

The Hitman narrowed his eyes and came up with a decision he never thought he'll ever face. Looks like he'll have to disobey his clients again, not that he really minded. He's done it couple of times anyway.

"So, are you here to kill me?" The boy asked "If yes, can you make it faster?"

"No, I'm not here to kill you." The Hitman shrugged his shoulders. "Well, originally I'm supposed to but..."

"But what?"

"...but I have my mind changed, so why don't we take things on a far more interesting level." Reborn knelt to the child's level. "So what is your name?" he already knew based on his mission description, despite that he still can't help but ask.

"Tsunayoshi"

"Well then Tsunayoshi, do you want to come with me."

The boy blinked. Is this man for real?

* * *

**So how did it go? Please tell me your comments~**

**and, updates may be slow..just like the rest of my ongoing stories...Please bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!~**

**A/N (1): Please disregard the occurring grammatical errors and typos. Since I really don't have that much time, I've only managed to _correct some of them at the moment and there still are mistakes lurking._ Getting someone to Beta for my stories is actually a nice idea but since my updates have rare occurrences, it's not actually an advisable one. I simply don't want to go popping out and asking for someone to correct my mistakes during really inconvenient moments. So there.**

**A/N (2): I've edited the first chapter and added quite a few details. You don't really have to re-read it but it would be better if you do... on second thoughts, go read!^^**

**Summary:He is an Assassin, a feared Hitman of the darkened world, an Arcobaleno. He's meant to being alone. Well, not entirely but he did estranged himself from the rest of the world. Companionship and Sympathy should never be in his vocabulary, so pray tell why not only once did he reach out his hand and said, "Would you like to come with me?"**

**Warning: OOC! Reborn~**

* * *

**~_The Sun that Guided~_**

"Dame-Tsuna I'll be out for a few hours, food's already prepared for you; just heat it up. If there's an emergency you know what number to call."

"Stop calling me Dame-Tsuna! Sheesh! Mr. Reborn!" The boy tried to glare at his savior but ended up pouting making the Hitman smirk at him instead. Tsuna crossed his arms and frowned at his given nickname which Reborn had the liberty of baptizing him when he kept on tripping the other day.

Tsuna's very much not happy about it. Hey, it's not his fault he can't walk that well without tripping, months of being chained somehow affected his mobility thus he can't walk far without tripping in midair and on worst occasions, kissing the floor.

Reborn chuckled and ruffled the boy's messy brown locks. "Don't go out okay."

"I know but where are you going?"

"Taking care of some unfinished business, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Ah, Take Care." Tsuna stated with sincerity evident in his voice.

Reborn can't help but give an affectionate glance at the boy even if said gesture was well hidden within the safety of his fedora. It's been about a week since he decided to take Tsuna and care for the young boy. The first few days had been hard seeing that the boy had been wary about him, suspicious of his motives. Reborn never once blamed him though as the boy had been on situations where he had been hurt a lot and trusting someone, especially a stranger had been rather challenging.

It took time and lots of patience the Hitman never knew he had before the boy decided that he's not like any of them. Reborn had been rather pleased when it happened. He don't know why but seeing that face of trust from the boy gave him a feeling of relief.

"I will, when I get back be sure to finish your assignments."

"I'll try..."

"Don't just try Dame-Tsuna, do it or there will be consequences for every mistake made."

"Damn you, Reborn! I can't understand them anyway so why do I even have to bother?" Tsuna asked as he squatted on the floor with his arms crossed and his small lips in a cute pout. He gave Reborn the puppy eyed look "Can I just go watch TV?"

Reborn rolled his eyes, trying to not give in with the adorableness that the kid is currently showing him. He's a Hitman for whomsoever 's sake, cute faces shouldn't be a weakness! "It's for your own good Dame-Tsuna, I'm not forcing it to you just for fun. You need to learn"

"Still..."

"Don't argue with me."

"But I can't understand them! They're too hard!"

"It's not hard. It's grade one level, at your age you should've already studied them." Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"How can I understand, I've never learned anything before!" The boy pouted " They never sent me to school... I don't even know how to write my name." the boy's voice turned almost silent as he suddenly found that the floor looks shiny. Reborn's eyes slightly widened at the sudden revelation and felt that his anger towards the boy's parents had just escalated. Bullying and abusing a kid is one thing, stripping him off his rights as a child is another and Reborn never liked any of those options.

"Okay just for today you can go watch TV. When I get back we'll talk about this."

"Can't we just let it pass?"

"No" with that being said, Reborn was out.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Tsuna stared at the door. It's been twenty or so minutes since Mr. Reborn walked out and yet he's still squatting on the floor. He's still not sure why the man took him in, clothed him and fed him. He even gave him a comfortable bed to sleep on and even warm blankets he can use. Despite teasing him Dame-Tsuna, Mr. Reborn will also be sitting beside him, taking good care of his wounds whenever he tripped. He would also give him treats once in a while and if he's in the mood, read him bedtime stories.

No one had ever been that kind to him before.

No one dared to care.

No one bothered to check if he's okay.

No one... until he came into his life.

Tsuna knew what Mr. Reborn does for an occupation. He knew that his savior is a Hitman and that he had killed people. He had been wary of him at first, afraid that Mr. Reborn is just one of those fake people. Those people who pretended to be nice but are actually evil inside and will take up at any chance to hurt him, he met people like them before and then there's his own parents who pretended that they care for him in public but when the door closes, that's the part where things turn back to what it really is... Dark, painful, unkind, and full of horrifying things.

During his first few days with the man, he barely talked nor showed any of his emotions. If ever he does so, his voice would be blunt and the only emotion he would show is a frown and a look of indifference. Honestly, he did not trust the man yet, his experiences with an adult had always been dark if not bloody and having met another one of them had him guarding and cautious of his surroundings. He is actually quite surprised when he had shown the man more emotion than he let on during the first time they met, asking the man with worry if he already ate his breakfast, pft.

Then slowly by slowly, he learned to warm up with the man and trust him. Tsuna showed his savior all those emotions he had with him. All those childish characteristics he had hidden all too well, he showed them towards the man without any hesitations.

He realized that even if Mr. Reborn had killed, he's not a bad person. What kind of bad person takes good care of a child he just met and even does all necessary things to keep him safe?

And so, after years of being too guarded, he finally learned to trust someone.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Reborn hopped from one building to another, moving ever stealthily and hiding his presence from everyone else. He just finished his mission and is now on his way home to check up on his ward. Speaking of which, he should restock all his supplies and buy things the boy probably needed. A chalkboard and few school supplies might also be necessary as he already planned on teaching the boy basic things that's school related like writing the letters of the alphabet, counting numbers and reading simple words. Ah, he'll also have to teach him how to properly write his name.

Reborn got no plan whatsoever of sending his ward on a real school nor having a private tutor for him. If Tsuna's family got out a word of his still existence, chances are they'll chase after the small boy again and Reborn will be damned if that is to happen. He already vowed to protect the boy no matter what it takes, even getting on the part of using all of his connections and adding it to his undeniable talent of blackmailing people with words just so he can stitch up a very believable story that Tsuna is infact already six feet down under.

Shocking that someone like him cares so much for a boy he barely knew right?

Well that's just a hidden wonder about Reborn, you'll never read him nor ever realize what his next moves will be. The Hitman rather loved this idea, it keeps up with the element of surprise.

Reborn looked down and found an empty and dark alley way and decided to use it instead. Being on top of buildings is great but sometimes he prefers the silence and the darkness of those dark and sometimes lifeless alleys. The Hitman jumped down and casually started walking, he hadn't sensed any aura of ill intention since he left his target place which only meant that his job had a 100% success rate and none had suspected that the Hitman had been there.

He casually walked, taking his own time while making a mental list as to what else he should buy when he passed by a crater full of junks. However, it's not the sight of trash that made the famed Hitman halt into a stop.

It was the fact that blood,_ fresh_ human blood was flowing from the crater's side. It looks like a crime had been commited not too long ago and part of the evidence, namely the victim (or the suspect) is undoubtly still behind the crater.

Reborn preceeded with caution. He can easily defeat the unknown man if the situation calls for a fight but that's not what he's here for. Besides, one of the rules said to not underestimate potential enemies...then again, he's the great Reborn.

One Step, two steps plus a few more before he finally arrived at his destination...only to stare at the bloodied person with disbelief and pure disgust as to whoever had done such merciless and inhuman crime top such a small kid.

Yes the victim is a kid around the same age as Tsuna.

The Hitman stopped near the boy and checked for a pulse. It was there, shallow but there which only meant that the boy is still alive. That's a good sign.

Carefully carrying the bloodied boy bridal style, Reborn hurried his way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Chapter Two end^^ Chapter Three will cover up Enma's official enter :)**

**Also, if you want me to promote any of your stories just give me a PM and I'll gladly share them on the FFN fanpage I help admin :) If you guys want, you can also like the page (link's on my profile)**

**Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

Update! Thank you for your support and sorry if it's late...

Rikkai and hyotei lover**: _Yes, the bloodied kid is Enma and yes, Tsuna's parents are plain cruel._**

Random Reader (guest) **:_ We'll see, them being future Hitman is actually one of my options but we'll see how the story unfolds._**

SkyBlue24:**_ Nope, the kid is Enma._**

Ayaki-Chan, Rikka-tan, Great (guest), silent-insaneminako:**_ Thanks also for your reviews: _**

_Grammatical errors and typo alert! Read contents with precaution!_

* * *

**~The sun that guided~**

"I need a stretcher and a doctor!" Reborn stated with the most urgent voice he could muster, arms still carefully holding the bloodied boy.

"They're busy" The receptionist didn't even bother to look and continued filing her fingernails.

"I said I need a doctor now." Reborn's voice went firmer as a twitch made its way on his head.

"Sir I said they're bu-

"Do you really think I give a fucking care if they're busy or not? I said I needed a doctor so make a way to send one this instant or I swear the next one needing for a medical treatment would be you!"

The nurse dropped her nail file. Thinking that the nurse finally realized the graveness of the situation, Reborn calmed down a little…Only to finally snap bloody murder when the nurse, unfazed and unwary or maybe stupid enough to ignore the murderous aura coming from the man lazily pressed the intercom and speak in a bored voice "doctor needed"

Reborn swore that if only he's not carrying a bloodied child in his hands, right there and then the bitch of a nurse would have been swimming on a pool of her own blood.

"What's going-" a nurse who had happened to pass by saw Reborn and the boy in his arms. Thinking quickly, he motioned for the man to follow him. "This way sir!" Opening a door for an ER the nurse helped the Hitman settle the boy carefully on the empty bed. He then pressed a red button and spoke "We need a doctor at ER room 07"

"How is he?" Reborn can't help but ask.

"It's too early to tell sir but based on my quick analysis the boy lost too much blood. It's quite a miracle he's still alive. May I know your relation with him sir?"

"I'm his guardian angel"

"I see." The nurse nodded, fully understanding what the man had meant. The man is a good smaritan who had stopped and helped when no one else bothered "For now I have to clean up his wounds and change his clothes with a hospital gown. The doctor will be here momentarily."

The Hitman nodded.

"You're a good man." The nurse commented. Reborn scoffed "You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe I don't but saving someone you hardly know is an act of kindness. You could be somewhere else, doing something different but you chose to help him."

"I only happen to pass by the area and took him here out of pity"

"Then fate must have worked it's way for you to meet the kid."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Right..."

Reborn tilted his fedora as he watched the nurse clean the young boy's wounds. "I remember, that receptionist how can I get her fired?"

"You mean Naoko? Everyone hated her guts but no one can fire her since as rumors say, she's the board of director's mistress. We've recieved countless of complaints about her rude behavior and lack of care towards our patients but we can't do anything about it. Seriously if only I don't have a huge respect for the opposite sex, I would have already kicked her."

The Hitman smirked. "Well then what if I say that I can do that for you?"

"Then you'll be the savior of many." The nurse grinned. Just then the room opened and in came a doctor with two other nurses. "Excuse me sir but please step out of the room and wait outside."

Reborn nodded. The nurse he had been talking to stepped out with him to get a few supplies. "Wait..."

"Sir?"

"If anything happens please contact me with this number. I need to go home momentarily to check on a few things, I'll be back as soon."

"You're not leaving him here?"

"What would happen if I do?"

"Well, the staff would try to find his family or any living relatives if none is found then he'll be sent to a foster home or an orphanage." The nurse explained. Reborn nodded "If there's no living relatives, am I eligible to be his guardian?"

"We can work it out."

"I see. Contact me when something happens."

"Will do sir."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Tsuna stared at the door waiting for it to open. It's already dark outside but Mr. Reborn still hadn't shown up.

Where could he be? Did the man finally realized that he's a bother and decided to go far away? Maybe he got dissapointed that he can't write his own name or that he never got to finish all his breakfast?

Maybe Mr. Reborn does not really care about him just like everyone else and so he left him all alone.

The young boy suddenly felt like crying, feeling heartbroken.

Just then the door opened and in came Reborn with a box of doughnuts and a gallon of fresh milk. "I'm home Tsunayoshi."

"Mr. Reborn!" Tsuna had never been so happy seeing his savior as he latched at the older man's legs. Reborn watched the boy with amusement.

"I'm happy you came back. I really thought you decided to abandon me"

"Why would I do that?" Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a burden"

"Who told you that?"

"My family. They all said that to me and they said that people won't like me because I'm stupid and clumsy" The boy looked down at the floor with embarassment.

"You are not a burden so don't let their words bother you. You are precious and valuable if not for them then for me" Reborn stated firmly. He may act totally out of character while trying to comfort the child but right at that very moment, he simply don't care.

"Thank you Mr. Reborn for taking care of me" Tsuna for the first time since Reborn saw him, smiled brightly and unforced. The Hitman unconciously saw himself being drawn into it.

He smiled back.

"I've got some doughnuts and fresh milk, why don't we eat? It's time for dinner"

"Hai Mr. Reborn."

"Go wash your hands."

_**after dinner...**_

"Come Tsunayoshi, let's give you a warm bath and I'll tuck you to bed."

"Mr. Reborn it's only seven in the evening. Can I watch first?" Tsuna asked as he placed his plate at the sink.

"Sorry Tsuna but I needed to go somewhere. You need the extra sleep anyway."

"Where are you going? Are you coming back? You're not leaving me are you?" The boy asked question after question. Reborn tipped his fedora as he knelt to be on the same height as Tsunayoshi. "I'm going to visit someone in a hospital. Yes I'm coming back and no, I'm not going to leave you."

"Really? You're not leaving!? I'm happy you're here because you're like a papa to me!" Tsuna beamed as he rushed to hug the older male. Reborn stood frozen at his spot for a moment before he gently wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm happy too, Tsuna"

"Neh, Mr. Reborn who is your friend? Is he hurt? Is he okay?"

"Yes he's hurt and I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How are you going to visit him? It's already dark will they still let you in?" Tsuna asked. Reborn would have wanted to tell the boy that yes he can go in undetected, without any trouble but it'll be hard explaining how. "You're right, I think I'll just go tomorrow. Now how about I give you that bath?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

_**the next day...**_

Enma opened up his eyes and shifted his body a little. Where is he? The last he remembered was running away from those bad guys that wanted him dead but he had been shot at his stomach and he passed out in an alley way. His attackers must have decided to leave him alone, thinking that his wounds would kill him.

Wait, is he still even alive? What is this place? Is this how heaven looked and smell like?

"Hello there young man. What's your name?" The attending doctor asked his patient calmly upon seeing that the boy had woken. Enma jolted upon seeing the stranger, fear and wariness being placed in his eyes. He tried to move farther from tha man, not that he can at the moment.

"P-please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." The doctor approached with a smile. "I'm a doctor and I'm here to help you."

Enma calmed down a little.

"I'm not going to do something nasty okay? I just want to ask you a few quedtions, is that okay?"

Enma nodded timidly.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Enma."

"Okay Enma, who are your parents and where do you live?"

"My parents are dead and I'm living with my uncle."

"What's your uncle's name? So we can contact him and let him know your here."

The kid's eyes widened with fear. "N-no p-please d-dont call h-him!"

"Why?

"D-don't tell him!" Enma shivered and his small lips trembled with fear.

"Okay, okay I won't tell him"

The doctor assured as he tried to calm the panicking boy. "He won't find out"

The boy breathed.

"However, you need to tell me why. He's your uncle why won't you see him?"

"H-he's a bad person..."

"Bad? How is he ba-" The doctor stopped talking as he finally realized on thing. He just needed to confirm his suspicion, tough with the boy's fearful and traumatized state, the doctor knew his assumptions are a hundred oercent real. "Tell me, is your uncle the one who hurted you?"

Enma nodded.

The doctor clenched his fists. He knew it. "Don't worry okay, your uncle will never find out about you. Anyway, how are you feeling? Does your body hurt anywhere? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How did I get here?"

"According to one of our nurses, a good man found you bleeding and bought you here. He said he'll return back and check on you which meant you'll be able to thank him"

Then a nurse, the same one who helped Reborn entered the room with a tray of food. "It's time for dinner, young man and there's someone who wanted to see you." The boy looked warily. Did his uncle found out that he's alive and now he wanted to take him away from this nice people so he can hurt him again? He doesn't want that.

Please don't let it bevhis uncle or any of those bad guys.

A man wearing a fedora and dressed in an expensive tuxedo walked in. "Hello Enma,my name is Reborn."

"Enma, he's the good samaritan who helped you."

"Thank you for saving me." The boy stared timidly at his savior. Reborn stared back at the boy, trying to not let the kid be intimidated by his pressence."

"Sir, if I may intrude, we needvto discuss something." The doctor interrupted before adding "In private."

Reborn nodded and the two walked out of the room.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He had needed blood transfer but thankfully, we have a stock for his blood type. His wounds are still fresh and I suggest limited motor activities to refrain them from re-opening."

"That's good."

"However, that is not my main concern."

"What do you mean?"

"Would you be interested in taking the boy home?"

Reborn stared at the doctor, eyes widening by a fraction. "Why would you want me to do that? Doesn't he have a place to stay?"

"That's just it, he does have a place to stay. However it's not suitable and very much unsafe for him to return back on such a horrible place." The doctor explained "I've asked him questions earlier. His name is Enma and both of his parents passed away. The boy had been living with his uncle, the same bastard who caused all the wounds in his body, probably even the old ones. Sir, the boy is clearly traumatized."

"I see." Reborn had that certain seriousness in his voice. "I agree with you, the kid should never return on that state. I'll take him with me"

* * *

**Short chapter but at the very least, it's something.**

**Next chapter will tackle Tsuna and Enma's first meeting!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own KHR, 'nuff said.**

**Excuse the errors, I am lazy... as always but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**~The Sun that Guided~**

"So from now on you will be staying with me. Do you understand?" Reborn stated after explaining to Enma about his plan of guarding after him. The boy stared shyly "But mister, aren't you a pedophile?"

Reborn raised a brow. Does he look like some sick psychopathic bastard? "No, I am too cool for that. How do you even know that word anyway?"

"Adel-nee told me. She said they are the people who are going to eat me. Are you going to eat me? I don't think I taste good" The boy stated meekly. Reborn chuckled with amusement. "No, I'm not"

The boy sighed with relief. "Are you really going to take me with you?"

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that! But why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a bad luck. That's what my uncle keeps on telling me. It's the reason why he keeps on hurting me"

"Your uncle is a bastard. He's a liar so don't believe what he says" Reborn patted the young lad, wow he's really going gentle isn't he? First he took Tsunayoshi and now Enma. If the other's found out about this, they'll probably laugh their assess out. Him? Mr. Hitman number 1 actually have a soft spot for kids?

Is the world about to go down into piles of ashes?

Wait? maybe instead of laughing they'll be disturbed... caring Reborn just doesn't add up with sadistic Reborn.

Well then, It'll be their problem.

But Reborn can't help but wonder. Why? He had saved countless of brats before (He's not heartless, sadist yes but not heartless) mostly from missions others during moments when he decides to stick his nose on other people's business and he had encountered kids in situations much alike or sometimes even worst than what the other two have experienced. He did help them but never once did he gotten so attached to the point of offering his own home, despite the danger and the unnecessary things that might happen.

And it was as if he'd be willing to sacrifice his own life, if he had too...for them.

All Reborn is currently sure for the moment is that undeniable fact that when he looked into the two kids eyes, he saw potential and power... it was as if they're bound for something so great into the later parts of their lives and something inside the Hitman tells him that fate made it so that he would be there to make it all happen.

And when that time comes, Reborn knew he would be proud.

"Sir?"

Reborn stared at his new ward. "Come on, it's getting late we should head home. We'll just order take-out for dinner."

"Okay, sir"

"Reborn"

"Huh?"

"My name is Reborn"

"Your name is weird" Enma pointed out

"and yours sounded a lot like a girl's" Reborn teased making the young red-head frown.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"We're home"

"Welcome back, Mister Reborn! Is he with you?" A young boy's shout was heard from one of the rooms. Soon after, small running footsteps was heard before a young boy with gravity defying brown locks came into view. "You must be Enma, hi my name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna"

"Hello, Tsuna..."

Tsuna grinned. "I'm happy your going to stay with us from now on! Now I can have someone to play with since Mr. Reborn is always going somewhere and I'm stuck here by myself! and besides, even if he's got the time to play with me, he's boring"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. Boring? Him?

"Why are you with Reborn-san?" Enma asked "Did he kidnap you? and are you his houstage?"

"It's hostage..." came Reborn's voice from the dining area, having left the two so he can prepare for dinner.

"Nope, my father wanted me dead and Reborn saved me. He may not look like it but he's really nice" Tsuna explained "Then he gave me a home and he's really taking good care of me"

"Is he really a nice person?" Enma leaned closer to the other boy and asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes, I think so. He did save you too right?"

"Hai, but I saw him carry a gun. Does he kill people?"

Tsuna stared at his new-found friend before nodding "Yes, if he has too"

"Then I don't think we're safe...we should run!"

"Silly, Enma-kun!" Tsuna chuckled "We're safe here"

"But he's got a gun and he kills too!" Enma hugged himself for comfort.

"Doesn't mean he's a bad person. I know so, I can feel he's a really nice person" Tsuna smiled "If he's really bad, he wouldn't have taken us into his home and just let us die and not really care"

"I guess so... he did save me"

"See?"

"Dame-Tsuna, Loser-Enma what are you two waiting for? Dinner is served" Reborn smirked having actually heard the conversation.

"I told you not to call me Dame!"

"Loser-Enma?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Tsuna stared at the television screen blankly and without care. Well, it seems to be that way but in reality he had been listening attentively, absorbing everything and storing the data he had gathered by watching and listening. He had been browsing the channels for a new show to watch since his favorite show had already ended when he came across a televised math quiz bee and he instantly had gotten hooked by the numbers and how to solve them.

_"Given this formula, give the value of x"_ The host stated as a formula appeared on the screen in front of the students _"You have exactly three minutes"_

His eyes watched with amazement as his brain calculated and before he knew it, his mouth opened to utter the answer. "x= 27"

Reborn stared in wonder, secretly watching the boy. Tsuna had already told him that he can't write and count and yet he managed to give a correct answer even the college students taking the quiz had some difficulty with. Heck, four of them didn't even get the right answer.

_"Next question, if Anna gave three pineapples to her friend in exchange for a large bag of marshmallows and the value of each pineapple is..."_

Could it be that the boy is actually a born genius? To the point that his own brain cells would calculate the answers without the need of a pen and a paper or even a scientific calculator? Sure the formula had been given but it would take time for calculations and finalizing the answers but the boy barely took time before answering the given question...correctly.

"Tsuna..."

"Yes?"

"How did you know the answer? You shouldn't be able to just yet. That's a high school level type of question"

"I don't really know... I just saw how they where suppose to solve it and since I can't write yet I ended up solving them in my mind. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry..."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just curious that's why." Reborn ruffled the younger boy's hair. "It's late, why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I was but then Enma started shouting in his sleep, I think he's having a nightmare so I stayed up to watch over him until he stopped screaming but now I can't sleep myself so I watched TV"

"Why don't I tuck you in?"

"But I'm not sleepy yet!"

"You have to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to start to teach you how to write and read and I'm sure you can't count yet"

"I can count, up to a hundred! I can add a little too!"

"Really? How did you learn?"

"Well, every time he would hit me he would go one, two, three, four... sometimes up to a hundred and he would go like 'It's twenty today, tomorrow there'll be an addition of five, do you know what it means? It means twenty-five hits' so yeah..that's how I learned"

Reborn clenched his fists. If he finds out who the boy's father is, he would do so much more that bury him six feet under. One more thing, is it the reason why the boy managed to answer all those mathematical questions despite having no educational background whatsoever?

"Well, tomorrow I'll teach you properly but for now, let's get you ready for bed"

"But what about Enma? He might wake up again and have those nightmares and I wanted to comfort him since those nightmares are nasty! I know cause I sometimes dream of them too"

"Don't worry about those bad dreams. I'll stay up and watch over you two"

* * *

**Till the next chapter!**

_**Review Answers:**_

Great: That I don't know since none of either Tsuna nor Enma's guardian's will appear in later chapters, _yet_ and so I really haven't thought of it so far. If I can't think of one, it'll remain as it is...A mystery.

cross-over-lover232: We'll see about him being Decimo but there's a great possibility and as for Nono finding out, he will later...

**Advertisment!**

_So, if you guys own a facebook account. Please like our FFN fanpage! Link is on my profile~ Your likes will really mean a lot to us! :) and be an Admin too if you want! We need all the help we can get! (*whispers* plus you get to meet a few other authors~)_

**For now, I'm out. And oh, your reviews would be nice :)**

**I promise longer chapters next time!**


End file.
